


Clara Drabbles

by Answering_questions_nobody_asked



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answering_questions_nobody_asked/pseuds/Answering_questions_nobody_asked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles on Clara Esther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a childhood memory

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited, Washington DC! The real capital of America!! Maybe Clara could even meet the president! She’d get to tell him that someday SHE’D be president!!! One of her grand uncles was vice president once and if the for real president had died then she’d have been related to a president!!!!! There’s no WAY Mr. Clinton wouldn’t think that was super cool!

“Come on sweetie it’s crowded, If we lose you we’ll miss the train!”

She was pulled from her fantasies of leading the country by a tug on her arm and her father’s exasperated voice, she didn’t understand what he was so worried about though, even if they missed the train there’d be another one soon enough, and the train station was SO BIG! There was enough to do here that they wouldn’t get bored for days! Her dad wouldn’t understand that though, he had really super important CIA grownup stuff to do, and if Clara was honest that sounded pretty cool too. Her mom would be meeting them there, and she’d PROMISED they could go to the really big zoo! And that she’d bring Clara back at least one souvenir from Turkey!

Upon boarding the train Clara kicked her legs against her own seat, trying her very best not to hit the seat in front of her, these business class types were always so serious, she couldn’t help but feel sad for them.. well, until she was given a bag of pretzels and a large bottle of chocolate milk, NO ONE could be sad after that!


	2. an eye-opening memory

It wouldn’t hurt to sit the 8 year old down in front of the TV for a while, Charles was tired, and his daughter was most certainly NOT. No, Clara was full of that good old third grader energy, and yes, maybe Mia was RIGHT, and he shouldn’t have let her chug down half of his energy drink. But the Boob-tube came to his ultimate rescue… or it would’ve, if he hadn’t given her the remote.

That was the night Clara found what would later become the cause of many a joke at her expense;  _ The Silence Of The Lambs. _

She was ECSTATIC, look at this cool lady! What a cool lady! And her name sounded almost just like Clara’s! She messed with that cannibal guy instead of letting him mess with her! And she beat the weird bad guy! bad.. girl? It didn’t matter cause Clarice beat ‘em and that was so neat! She got to be in the F.B.I and that was even neater! The next day, actually, the next several days, were made up of story after story about how Clara was going to join the F.B.I and get into people's minds and find severed heads in pickle jars! Charles and Mia agreed that she wouldn’t be watching any TV again for at least a few months.


	3. a friend/best friend memory part 1

_ ‘Deep breath Clara.. easy girl, this is the first step of the rest of your life… _

_ no shit that was cheesy you jinxed it yOU JINXED IT GOD IF YOU’RE OUT THERE I GET A DO OVER!’ _

Clara probably shouldn’t’ve been so nervous about meeting her academy dormmate, but here she was stress sweating herself into dehydration.

She took a deep breath, counted to three, and opened the door…

Small room, small roommate, she couldn’t have been more than 5′6 or so. Alright so not small, but small to Clara. She was sitting cross legged on the bed furthest from the window, nose buried in what looked like a good mystery novel. Gosh her hair was pretty.

“ehem… uhm.. Hi- I’m uh- Clara.. Clara Esther”

She gave what she hoped was a friendly smile, holding out her hand towards her would be roommate, whose dark eyes lifted to meet her own. The girl returned the smile, and shook her hand enthusiastically,

“Abigail, Abigail Leandres! You can just call me Abby though because no one calls me Abigail accept my mom when she’s p.o’ed.”

“Abby.. ok, nice.. nice to meet you! I’m um.. I mean we’re, yeah, gonna be roommates I guess! …You like mystery novels too?”

“Yeah! Love ‘em, those and horror movies!”


	4. a friend/best friend memory part 2

The woods were still damp from the rain that had fallen the night before. Drops of water fell from tree branches on to the trail and the leaves were slippery enough to be a hazard if you weren't careful.

Clara didn't care about that though, she kept running. Mist that would soon be morning dew caught the light of the sunrise and she drank in every minute of it.

Sticks ran, far out ahead, circling back, then far out ahead again. He was an energetic little pup and Clara was near overjoyed to finally have a running partner.

Though Abby was the best of roommates and women she was certainly not a morning person. Which was alright, Clara supposed, she was cute when she first woke up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and asking if Clara had made coffee yet. Clara always made the coffee. Lately there'd been a lot left over..

Clara stopped running. There was a lot left over because she always made enough for two people and there weren't to people in the apartment any more. Abby wasn't living in the apartment anymore... No, that wasn't all of it, Abby wasn't living anymore.

Clara's knees wobbled and she sank to the ground before before they could give out all the way. She felt sick, had she eaten breakfast that morning? Oh, yes she had.. There it was spilling from her throat onto the ground in front of her. She took a few minutes trying to catch her breath, the path ahead of her looked so blurry... Her eyes hurt, like her head and her stomach.

Why did she wake up so early to make coffee when she was the only one who would be drinking it. It was still early. Maybe she could take a nap, yes, Clara thought, napping was a good option. She rolled onto her back, she wasn't going to fall asleep in breakfast vomit that would just be silly. The ground wasn't comfortable.. But not uncomfortable either, cold, solid. She didn't remember it raining but her face was so wet, maybe she was crying? Was that why it hurt so much when she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, why it hurt so much to breathe?

Where was she? The middle of the woods? That's not good no one is home to turn off the coffee maker.

Her lament of the coffee maker burning down the apartment building was cut short, something cold brushed against her cheek and she let out a painful gasp for air. The cold was replaced with warm, and breath, and a high pitched whine. Sticks crawled over her, laying his head on her chest and looking up at her with worried brown eyes. Why wasn't his human running? Why was she on the ground, humans don't sleep on the ground they sleep in beds.

Clara took a deep shuddering breath, reaching down to ruffle his ears and pulling him into a hug.

"It's.. It's ok Boy. We're.. O-ok.......

I'm ok.."


	5. An unexpected memory

“......Do you wanna make out?”

Clara nearly dropped her controller, that was not what she'd expected Craig to say. ‘You only won cuz I let you’ or ‘this game is stupid’ maybe, but not this.

“Do I.. What?”

“Yknow just- just make out a little bit.. As a break.. Y’KNOW what it’s stupid forget it.”

“No no, I uh-” Did she? This was Craig, obnoxious read her diary was engaged to an alternate version of herself Craig. The answer should be an immediate no. “Yeah. Yea I think that.. Sounds kinda nice.” Well shit, her brain sent the memo her mouth just didn’t get it. For a moment, silence overtook the room. Maybe he’d been kidding and was about to shrug her off in disgust.  
 “.......GREAT..” Or not, “That’s- uh! Great! Yep……………” He fell silent, not looking at her or moving for a moment. “I.. Haven’t made out since high school Clara fuck I dunno why I thought that was a good suggestion.”

 “Don’t- don’t worry about it man I uh.. Last time I made out with anyone was after our academy graduation. Well.. I mean we were wasted I don’t think that counts actually.”

 Craig gave a hum of acknowledgement but didn’t say anything more. He drew his knees up to his chest and leaned further into the arm of the couch. “I just… really wanna.”

  Clara sighed, sliding towards him on the couch. “...It won’t be the same as her, if that’s why-”

“No that isn’t fucking why!” He snapped, burying his head in his legs with a groan. “I’m not- not trying to rebound or whatever, it’s not like she ever kissed me anyway! Fuck I don’t- I don’t _know_ Clara I don’t know why.”

 She fell silent, reaching out after a moment to lay a hand on his shoulder. He flinched briefly but didn’t pull away.

 “I think about it sometimes… It, you, stuff, whatever. It’s weird for me too ok?”

Clara let out a quiet sigh, rubbing circles on his back with her thumb. “It’s ok, y’know. Like I said uh- it- I dunno... sounds kinda nice dude. Yeah..”

   Slowly, Craig uncurled from himself, focusing his eyes on the floor. It took a moment for him to speak. “...I didn’t want you to move out. It’s still fucking cold in the guest room.”

  She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that, moving her hand from his back to ruffle his hair. “Well, I can’t leave my apartment door unlocked 24/7,  but we both know that hasn’t stopped you before.”

 He gave a small laugh of his own, finally turning to look at her. Sometimes it was hard to believe how warm her smile was, he’d seen that mouth twisted into a judgemental sneer more times than he could remember. The contrast alone was nearly alarming to think about, and so he kissed her, so at least he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

   Clara didn’t pull away, she froze for a moment at the unexpected kiss but then, slowly, she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and kissed him back. He practically melted into her hand, drawing himself closer to her and clinging to her shirt. The kiss was slow, unsure and awkward, Clara going so far as to pull back an inch or so to ask him to;

  “Please keep your tongue in your mouth dude, I don’t wanna stop this is nice, but you’re not like 13 years old.” He was almost offended, but she was kissing him again before he could fully process what she’d said.

 Craig offered no resistance as she leaned back across the couch, pulling him with her as if he were weightless. He _felt_ weightless, laying comfortable against her chest. Neither of them were entirely sure which heartbeat was their own now, both fast and hammering against two sets of ribs.

 A slight whine rose in the back of Craigs throat, he was light headed, overwhelmed, but the thought of stopping almost made him want to cry. At the same time, Clara was losing herself, her fingers running gently through his hair, still, she felt his chest giving short heaves of air as he tried to gasp for breath through his nose. Asthma attacks being a decided mood killer, She pulled away first so he could catch his breath. He collapsed onto her chest, taking in a few gulps of air before clearing his throat.  
 “...Holy _fuck_.” His hands loosened their vice-like grip on her shirt, still shaking. Clara laughed and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“That’s uh- a positive sentiment there right?”

Craig nodded, groaning quietly into the fabric of her shirt. He wasn’t sure how long it’d been, somewhere between 2 minutes and 2 hours probably, but he knew he needed a minute to breathe and let the blush drain from his face a bit. Clara didn’t seem to mind, taking the time to catch her own breath and play with his hair.

 Soon enough he raised his head to look at her, and almost instantly gave a sharp snort of laughter. “Clara oh my god,”  
 “What?” She cocked her head to the side, almost wondering if he really was too overwhelmed to process the situation.   
 “You’ve got like, 6 chins at this angle.” He laughed, beaming up at her, face still red and glasses slightly askew. Clara quirked an eyebrow at him, but couldn’t keep her face straight for long, soon enough she cracked as well, the sound of both their laughter flooding the game room.


End file.
